From the Stars
by XxXxRed X-StarfireXxXx
Summary: Kori Anders finds herself attracted to high school playboy, Richard Grayson. However, there are many complications that prevent them from being together, including the fact that she had a son, Drake.Can they overcome these obstacles and be together? RS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first chapter story! I'm so much better at writing poems, but Rosefire told me to write this story. As well, RoSeFiRe will be writing this with me. We will tell in the author note above who is writing the chapter, ok? Sorry that this chapter is short! I promise that my next chapter would be awesome!**

**Well…enjoy!**

From the Stars

Chapter One

I never actually thought that anyone would like me in this situation. Especially in this situation. However, that changed when I met Richard Grayson, high school playboy and hunk. I wanted to marry him at that moment itself. If only he would notice me, then my life would be perfect. I've tried to get his attention ever since I met him at the sports store that I work at.

My mom, Luanne, had died when I was only four years old, so my dad was the only one working. When he found out about my condition, he told me that he would allow me to live inside our house only if I worked part time. I agreed without hesitation and there I am working inside Nike, when the dreamy hunk walked into the store with his friends. If only he would notice me, as I've said before, I would be in paradise. I just wished that I was in the same school as him, and then I would have met him earlier.

However, since I had a son named Drake, my dad made me got to this high school for girls who had children. There, the school provided everything for our studies and facilities for our children to stay while we studied. This place was like a second home.

Well, off that topic, and onto Richard's. I just met him the other day again and I think that he has taken an interest in me. I say this because he smiled at me when I was the cashier for him. When he left, I immediately phoned my best friend, Rachel Roth, and told her about Richard. Too bad she didn't share my same ideas. All she said was that guys would obviously smile at girls who looked hot, but it didn't mean that he liked me. Taking this into consideration, I took my mind off Richard for a while and onto my present boyfriend, Xavier.

Even though it was his child that I was looking after, he still didn't talk to me ever since he found out that Drake was born. I guess he thought it was too much responsibility being a dad. There were many girls like that at my school, Chloe Carlson High. Their boyfriends left them immediately when they found about their kids. There at Chloe's, I met a new girl named Toni Monetti with a baby girl named Avery. I thought that the name really suited Toni's personality and thought it was a great name. She said that her ex-boyfriend Garth Johnson had just left her like that when he found out about Avery.

However, that didn't slow her down. She already took interest in Roy Harper, one of Richard's friends. Together, we were going to impress the boys we liked, even if it meant that we had to hide the fact that we have children.

I sighed as I put the tags on shirts inside the sports store. If only Richard would walk in before my shift finished, my day would be perfect. Not too many minutes later, I found myself looking at the entrance in which Richard walked in through with his friends. This time I was going to introduce myself, even if it was the last thing I did. However, I was halted in my steps once I found myself looking at a redhead clinged onto Richard's arm…

**Did you like it? Please say so in your review if you did. I want some reviews before Rosefire writes the next chapter, ok?**

**See ya soon!**

"**Roses and X marks the Spot"**

**-RedXStar and Rosefire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Rosefire here. RedXStar says thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot for her as this is her first story. Sorry if this is a bit short. RedXStar doesn't care if its short, as long as it's good, and she loved it…so here you go! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

I walked over to the crew from Jump City High, even though the redhead was still clinging onto Richard's arm. Who did this woman think she was? Clinging onto Richard's arm? She had no right to do that on _my _man! I tried to smile as I was right in front of them. Smiling a false one, I said, "Hey, welcome to Nike's. How may I help you?"

Richard smiled at me as the redhead whispered something into his ear. "Yeah, we're wondering if you have those shoes that come in line with the Fantastic Four (**Rosefire's Note (RN): I just couldn't resist! I just love FF!**), specifically the Invisible Woman. My girlfriend here would like a pair." He finished talking and gave me a genuine smile, as if he pitied me.

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Sorry, they are sold out. Is there anything else you would like?" Richard was about to say something when, out of nowhere, another redhead, this time a guy, came in front of Richard, and shook my hand.

I widened my eyes when I realized who was shaking my hand. Looking all over for the store, I couldn't find my friend, Jennie, who worked here or Toni, who was supposed to pick me up soon. If only Toni was here, she would definitely kill me. All because the guy I was shaking my hand with was her crush, Roy Harper.

"Umm…hi?" I mustered up all the courage I had, which I immediately lost when Roy shook my hand.

Roy flashed me a smile, "Hey, the name's Roy Harper. Are you free tomorrow?" Ripping my hand out from the handshake, I was about to scream when I realized that Jennie was walking by. I looked at her in vain, but she didn't notice me. Instead, her gaze was off to another redhead. Even though I was a redhead myself, I had to ask, "How many redheads are there in this world?"

Anyways, Jennie ran up to the redhead and hugged him. He, on the other hand, felt smitten and returned the hug. At that moment, I realized that he was Wally West, her boyfriend, and star track runner at the Jump. Jennie looked at me, then at Richard, then at his girlfriend, then at Roy. She asked, "Hey, how are you guys doing? And why, Roy, do you look like you just asked out a girl who you've been crushing hard for months?" I glared at Jennie after she said that because Roy did indeed look like that. Jennie looked at me and realized why I was glaring hard at her. She mouthed "sorry" and kept quiet.

Roy smiled with his eyes closed in bliss, "Yup. I just asked err..." he looked down at my name tag, "Kori here if she was free tomorrow. And her reply was…" Roy looked at me in hesitation.

I was about to say my answer when someone said, "Yes." I turned around, which everyone did as well, and gasped at who said that. It was Toni herself. I couldn't believe my ears or my eyes. Did Toni Monetti, the girl who has been crushing hard on Roy, say yes for me to go out with her crush?

Roy looked at Toni and for a moment, I thought there was something in eyes that rang "pity" and "I'm sorry". But it went away right away, so I thought I just was seeing things. Roy looked back at me, waiting for an answer. I couldn't look at Toni but I did. She nodded with hesitation which I took as my queue to say, "Yes."

Roy smiled and said, "Richard, Babs, Wally, Jennie, Vic, Karen and I are going to the movies tomorrow. Why don't you tag along as my date?" I scrutinized the crew behind Richard and Roy and realized that everyone there was going, including me, I guess. I also found out that Richard's girlfriend's name was _Babs_. What type of name was Babs?

I tried to smile, but it failed, "Sure. What time?"

I was expecting Roy to say something, but Richard said it first, "Seven. Is that okay with you?"

I smiled and nodded. With that, Richard, Roy, and his gang left. I turned my attention to Toni and Jennie who both were standing quietly. I demanded, "Why did you make me say yes!"

Toni just smiled forlornly, "Because it's a way you can get Richard better."

Rolling my eyes, I exclaimed, "How about you? How will I know that you won't be happy when I am going on a date with your crush, Toni?"

Jennie nodded, "Kori's right, Toni. Why did you tell Kori to say yes?" Toni turned her back on both of us, and I could have sworn that I heard sniffles from her. After a few seconds, her eyes and nose were red but she seemed alright.

She said, "I want Kori to know Richard better. And I want her to get Roy better for me. I'm not sad because Kori's going out with Roy. But I will be if she ever gets the thought of actually making it official with him." I stared at one of newest best friends as if she was crazy. Did she actually think that I would be an official couple with _her _crush when I already like someone else?

I laughed, "Of course not. If you put it that way, I would be honoured to find out about Roy for you."

Jennie just rolled her eyes at my comment, "I'll see you tomorrow then? Bye, I've got to jet. Got an English paper due and I haven't even started researching on it." As I saw Jennie leave Nike's, I looked back at Toni, who just shrugged. I smiled and told her to wait while I went to get my bag and coat.

I waved goodbye to Toni and hurried my way inside my house, where my little brother, Ryan, 14, my dad, Myan, and I lived along with my son, Drake. Did I forget to mention my step-mother, Cornelia? Ugh, sometimes I wonder how my dad even got mesmerized by her. He married her first and had a girl named Koma, my step-sister, and then my dad divorced her and married my mom. After my mom died, after giving birth to me and Ryan, my dad remarried Cornelia and she has lived with us ever since. Sure, it was nice to have a mom. But it would help if she was actually nice to me! Sometimes, I felt as if I was Cinderella with all the work I do in this house for my step-mother, in addition to taking care of six-month-old Drake Anders.

Anyways, I walked into the living room where I saw my dad watching the six o'clock news. I sat down on the couch opposite of him and picked up a magazine to read. I was about to read about Brad and Angelina when my dad said, "How was your day?" I looked up and saw my dad looked at me in genuine concern with his deep green eyes.

I smiled, "Great. I got myself a date tomorrow." My dad instantly smiled and sighed in relief.

"Great. Then you won't be so disappointed when I say that your boyfriend is going out with Koma, and they are both coming for dinner tonight."

I looked at him in shock as he uttered those words. What did he mean that Xavier was going out with Koma? Koma was in college, while Xavier was…in college too. I sighed as I realized that X was in college too. I stood up and said, "I need to go and see Drake. Then I need get started on homework." With that, I dragged myself up the stairs to see my son, after taking all this information in. Why did everything have to happen to me?

**Done! Likey? Please review! I hope you like it very well! **

**Until next time…**

"**Roses and X marks the spot"**

**-RedXStar and Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedXStar here! Thanks so much for the reviews! It all mean so much to me! Rosefire told me that it would take a while to gather a crowd of people who like to read your writing, so I guess I won't be expecting a lot of reviews for this first story.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it! I suck at writing, so I'm glad when you guys say that I write well.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

I sighed deeply as I walked into my purple coloured room, and I slopped onto my bed. Wishing that Dad had never told me anything, I couldn't do anything but cry. What was a girl to do? I just found out that my ex was dating my step-sister and that they both were coming home _tonight!_ I felt that my pillow was soaked by my crying. Sitting up, I wiped my tears and stood up later to see how Drake was doing. I crept over to the crib beside my bed and sighed as I looked at Drake.

Drake Anders was only six months old but he already looked like his father. He had beautiful ebony black hair, but he shared my emerald green eyes. My dad and brother were instantly mesmerized by his handsomeness. Leaving Drake to be, I sat at my desk and started on my creative writing which was due next Monday. Because I finished all my other homework due the next day, I thought I could just start on this.

The topic was to write a story, which had a fair amount of description and dialogue, and it had to be about two people with some dark tension and angst. As well, another criteria we also needed to incorporate was one of the literary elements we learned in class. I immediately thought flashback, as it was the easiest one to do. I thought for a long time and finally made up an idea. I started to write it for the next two hours, and Drake remained asleep for the next two hours as well.

Two hours and 1000 words later, I was satisfied with what I wrote and was about to send it to Rachel for a double check so far when I realized that I should IM her after I send it. I signed on MSN and was elated when I saw her online. I clicked on her name and started a new conversation with her.

**StarfireRocks says: hey**

**Raven says: hi**

**StarfireRocks says: you seem OOC today, what happened to you?**

**Raven says: …**

**StarfireRocks says: nvm so ummm…I've got a favour to ask of you**

**Raven says: what**

**StarfireRocks says: can you edit this story that I am writing**

**Raven says?**

**StarfireRocks says: its for creative writing**

**Raven says: oh is that what Toni is also doing too?**

**StarfireRocks says?**

**Raven says: oh sorry toni came over and asked me help with her Bio Lab and on this story you have to do for creative writing**

**Raven says: don't you know**

**StarfireRocks says: no I don't know**

**Raven says: oh**

**StarfireRocks says: why didn't she ask me for help on the bio lab**

**StarfireRocks says: im already done**

**Raven says: she said that you said that u were gonna go to sleep when you got home cuz of everything that had happened 2day**

**StarfireRocks says: oh…yeah…I did say that**

**StarfireRocks says: so…did she tell you about what happened today**

**Raven says: yup**

**StarfireRocks says: oh…**

**Raven says: want to talk with her?**

**StarfireRocks says: sure**

**Raven says: ill tell her to sign on the other comp**

**StarfireRocks says: kk**

_**ArgentSilver has been added to the conversation at 7:05:08 pm. **_

**StarfireRocks says: hey **

**ArgentSilver says: hi**

**StarfireRocks says: wanna heard something?**

**Raven says?**

**StarfireRocks says: X is going out with Koma and they are both coming home for dinner tonight with a special guest, Cornelia said so**

**Raven says: …**

**ArgentSilver says: omg**

**Raven says: I don't think you want to know who might be the visitor**

**StarfireRocks says??**

**Raven says: just trust me…**

I stared at the screen in disbelief. What did Rachel mean when she said that I didn't want to know who the visitor was? I was interrupted by my thoughts when Cornelia shouted from the kitchen, "Korinne, can you please come done here and help me with dinner!"

I sighed and replied, "Yes, Cornelia! Be there in a second!" I said that as quiet as I could, trying not to wake Drake.

I went back to my computer and was about to say bye when Cornelia replied, "Honey, Koma said that Xavier will be very uncomfortable if he saw Drake. Can you please make some arrangements for Drake?"

Drilling some daggers through the door with my eyes, I sighed, "Sure, Cornelia."

**StarfireRocks says: hey I got to go but I need to ask you a favour**

**Raven says: what?**

**ArgentSilver says: …**

**StarfireRocks says: cornelia says that I can't keep drake at home can you guys babysit him for me it would only be just a few hours**

**Raven says: I don't know…**

**ArgentSilver says: SURE! I brought avery so it would be awesome won't it rae?**

**Raven says: just great, I'll be there in few to pick him up**

**StarfireRocks says: oh thanks thank you!**

**Raven says: np**

**ArgentSilver says: of course**

**StarfireRocks says: see ya l8er then bye**

**ArgentSilver says: bye**

**Raven says: yeah…**

I quickly signed out and picked up Drake, who was now crying. I sighed into his hair and got him ready for Rachel to pick him up.

After ten minutes, I put Drake into his car seat and I was helping Cornelia making mashed potatoes when I heard the doorbell ring. I excused myself from the kitchen and sprung right into the entrance when I saw Ryan answer the door. Ryan smiled instantly when he saw Rachel and rushed passed me after he said hello to her. I shook my head. He had had a crush on her ever since he met her when he was ten and he never stopped. Rachel even managed a smile when I said, "Hey, how's it going? Looks like Ryan _still_ hasn't gotten over you."

Rachel chuckled, which was very out of character for her, "Guess so. So, um, where's Drake?"

"Right here," I replied as I picked the car seat and brought it over to Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Drake who instantly burst in giggles at the sight of her, "Great story, by the way."

I looked at her in surprise, "Huh?"

"Your story which you sent me. Very good detail. Just needs more dialogue, I think. Anyways, great idea. A mother's struggle after losing her first baby daughter." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. My gaze fell to the floor and I felt silent. I heard her sigh and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Good, nonetheless. Well, I guess I should be going. They would here soon, won't they?" Rachel waved goodbye and left before I even got to say goodbye. I raised my eyebrow but let it go because I didn't have the time to dawdle. Koma, X, and the other special someone would be here soon and I had to help Cornelia with the food.

I dashed into the kitchen only to be stopped by Cornelia in the entrance. "I'm done. Thanks anyway, Korinne…"

I glared at her and interrupted her with a very harsh voice, "Kori."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Yes, Kori. Please go and get dressed. They will be here very shortly."

I muttered 'alright' and quickened my pace up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. If I hurried, I would be able to take a shower. I slipped into my room, took off my clothes, and went straight into the bathroom. After a few minutes, I came out, drying my hair with a towel. Knowing that I had to wear something nice, I rummaged through my closet and found an outfit which I thought would be…well…appropriate.

I slipped on some clothing and when I finished my hair and make-up, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good if I do say so myself.

I was wearing a black halter with a ruby red crop jacket on top, which had black roses on the rim of the bottom. I wore black jeans, along with a belt that had a silverish-white star buckle. On my feet, I chose to wear black high heels with red stars on the strap. I wore red blush, a tint of silver eye shadow, and ruby red lipstick. I had put my hair into a messy bun, despite the dampness of my hair. To top it all off, I wore the locket that my mother had given me, with my name and a message on it. _Kori,_ not Korinne, _Starr Anders. Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved._ I sighed as I read it again, and I looked into the mirror to check my earrings which were silver hoops with stars which were silver dangling inside. I felt and looked good. I was about to start my way down when I heard the doorbell ring.

I stood at the top of the stairs while my dad opened the door. I heard him say, "Koma, come in darling. So great to see you again." I rolled my eyes, yeah right. I looked at Koma in envy.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, she looked great. She wore a dark purple dress up to her knees along with purple pumps. She looked gorgeous.

Next, I saw Xavier. I felt myself become enchanted all over again by him. He spiked his ebony black hair and his hazel eyes glistened with mischief. He wore a tan dress shirt along with black dress pants and shoes. I sighed as I leaned on the railing.

I cautiously looked who the other person was and gasped at who I saw. He had awesome spiked black hair and dreamy cerulean eyes. He wore an azure dress shirt along with black dress pants and dress shoes. I could have mistaken him for X's twin brother, but there was something about him that made me instantly recognize him.

Then I realized what it was…his flawless smile. I couldn't believe my eyes at all. All because the person inside my house was…Richard Grayson.

**Like it? I hope you do! Please review and Rosefire would get a chapter up as soon as possible! **

"**Roses and X Mark the Spot"**

**-RedXStar and Rosefire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosefire here! We both love that you love the story, so please review when done reading!**

Chapter Four

Regardless of how much I was attracted to this god-like human, I had to restrain from jumping up and down and screaming like junior high girls. However, that might be a problem after he leaves. I remained planted on the railing, even after Ryan, in his elegant blue dress shirt and black dress pants came by my side and let out a silent whistle.

I glared at my baby brother and followed his gaze to where Richard, X, and Koma were being invited by Dad into the house. The only question in my mind was 'Why was Richard here'? My question seemed to be answered after Dad called me and Ryan to come downstairs and introduce ourselves to our guests.

I slumped my shoulders and walked down the stairs after Ryan and his enthusiastic walk, like a slug. I was stopped when I saw Richard's gaze land upon me. I tried to avert it but I couldn't help but glance at him.

Dad introduced us one by one and when he came to me, X went rigid. I could see Koma glance over to his direction and found what the cause of his immediate change in manner was. I silently said, "Hello, Koma, Xavier, Richard; it's a pleasure to have you here."

Dad looked at me very pleased and…shocked for that matter. He would have figured that I would have gone ballistic when I saw X. He must've been happy for my calmness.

X nodded while Koma tried to smile, but I knew it was a forced one. But the one person who surprised me was Richard when he said, "Hey aren't you the girl from Nike's? The one who Roy asked out?"

Xavier looked at me with grilling eyes so I averted his gaze. I nodded in response to Richard's question, "Yes, the name's Kori Anders, for your information." He chuckled slightly with his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Maybe I can hitch you a ride to school tomorrow?" he asked as he winked.

I gasped in mock horror and simply said, "I don't think my date would be…well…pleased. Thanks anyway." I smiled as Richard laughed. His laughed mesmerized my eyes as if it was the only pleasant sound on the earth. "Ummm….mind me for asking, but how are you related to Xavier and Koma?"

Xavier took the turn to answer, "Remember how I told you that I was going to be adopted by Bruce Wayne. Well, Richard here is also his adopted son, so he's kinda my step-brother."

I looked at X in shock. It was the first time I had heard him talk in a long time. He still had that same silky, velvet coated voice which obviously mesmerized my sister as well.

Before I could answer, my dad said that dinner would be done in a few minutes and ushered the three guests to our mansion's living room. As we all sat there and I was about to sit, Cornelia aka Cruella De Vil, came rushing into the room and embraced Koma as if she was a rag doll.

"Komandra, darling, it's so great to see you!" I could see Koma cringe when Cornelia said her full name. Richard looked at me in puzzlement. I shrugged my shoulders.

After the hugging was done, Cornelia came to my side and whispered, "Come into the kitchen to help me with the finishing touches, Korinne."

When Cornelia left the room, I hissed to myself, "Kori! How many times do I have to tell that lady, it's Kori!" I looked up at our guests and excused myself from the room. As I stomped into the kitchen, I could feel someone's gaze on my back.

When I helped Cornelia in the kitchen, all I had on my mind was Richard and Xavier. When I saw Xavier, old feelings came flushing in but when I saw Richard…well, that's another story. We finished and set the food in the dining table. When Cornelia had pronounced that dinner was ready, everyone came rushing into the room and claimed their seats. I stifled a giggle when I went to sit by Ryan and Dad. Richard was on the other side of Ryan, so it hurt me to see _him_ there.

As everyone dug in into the evening's assorted food, everyone was talking as well. We had talked about Koma and Xavier and how college was going. Ryan had talked about football with the guys. I simply remained quiet throughout the meal, except when Richard talked to me. He asked me countless of questions, everything from my favourite movies to my favourite color.

When he finished his interrogating and when Cornelia was going to get dessert, he commented, "You are sure interesting. Who would have thought that there lies so much underneath your pretty face."

I smiled at him, "I'm unique, I know."

He shook his head while made me scared. Instead he insisted, "You're from the stars." When he uttered those four words, I jerked my head up. I looked Xavier who was also looking this way. I could feel my eyes water because Xavier was the one who always said that I was from the stars.

"_Hi." _

"_Hey Kori. How are you doing?" X replied._

"_Not bad, you?" I asked my boyfriend. From my point of view, I knew that I had give him a hard time from being away so long. _

"_Fine. Umm…want to talk about something, Kori? You seem as if you are hiding something." I cursed myself for even coming here. _

"_Umm…yeah…X, do you want to know the real reason why I left you?" _

_X looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Uh…"_

"_The truth is," I turned around from him, unable to cope to see his reaction on his face, "I left you because I was scared that you might hurt me."_

"_Kor…I don't understand…"I looked at him with teary eyes which made his heart ache. "Why didn't you tell me? I was so mad at you when you left that night when I was drunk."_

_Widening my eyes, I couldn't believe what my husband was saying. He was mad at me for not telling him? If only he would forgive me now. "I'm sorry, X. I just…Can you forgive me?"_

_I was startled when he leant forward and pressed his lips onto mine. At first, I was shaky, but then I deepened it. X chuckled first into my mouth, followed by both of us laughing hard and stopping the kiss. _

_When we did stop, however, Xavier looked down into my eyes and said, "This is my way of forgiving you and letting you just how much I missed you."_

_I smiled as I hugged him. "I love you, X."_

_He instead replied, "I love you because you're from the stars."_

I shook my head trying to forget the memory. I smiled when I said, "Thank you." The rest of the evening I remained quiet until the three left.

When they were about to leave, Richard whispered into my ear, "Hey, do you think sometime we could you know…"

Even though I was happy beyond relief, I shook my head, "Let's get through tomorrow first and then let's see. Besides, what about Babes?"

He scrutinized his face then realized who I was talking about, "Oh Babs. Oh I dumped her earlier today. I've got no date for tomorrow but I was thinking of bringing my friend, Rachel Roth."

I stared at him, "Rachel?"

"You know her?" he asked full of question.

"Yeah, she's been my best friend since I was twelve." I replied.

He nodded and smiled, "See you tomorrow then." I smiled and nodded. When I saw him leave, Xavier came behind me and whispered, "He's an awesome guy. Hope he would keep you safe unlike I did." I turned to face him teary eyes but he already left the house. From that moment on, I knew that I had lost Xavier…for good.

**That's it! I hope you guys like it. And oh, I will be writing the next chapter because RedXStar thinks she's pretty shaky when it comes to dates, so I will be writing about the date. Don't worry she'll write the next chapter after that.**

**We have eight chapters planned for this story and then a sequel which will be on my account. **

**Until then…**

"**X and Roses Mark the Spot"**

**-Rosefire and RedXStar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosefire here! Thanks to all who reviewed! RedXStar is thrilled with all the reviewers out there, even with the new ones.**

**Enjoy and plz review for RedXStar's sake. **

Chapter Five

I laughed in class as I listened to another one of my teacher's lame jokes. It was Friday and later tonight, I was going on a date with Roy. I sighed as I laid my head on the table. I didn't want to go out on a date because I didn't want to see Richard again, even though seemed like impossible. Ever since last night, a lot have crossed my mind. Especially when Xavier said good-bye. Not exactly straightforward, but I knew from the tone in his voice and his careful choice of words that it was a farewell.

Turning my head to see Toni, I stifled a laugh when I saw her fast asleep on her desk. Evidently, creative writing is not her favourite subject. However, it was mine. Even though I was only sixteen, I knew what I wanted to be when I got out of college. I wanted to be a journalist in the famous Jump City Journal. As well, in my spare time, I wanted to write stories. Many of my stories had already been published by the school in the city's newspaper but under the pseudonym Rosaline Redd. I had picked that name because if I had married Xavier, which I seriously doubt, that would have been my daughter's name.

However, Drake is my son and I hope he will be my only child from Xavier. When the bell ring declared that the day was over, I picked my books and was about to leave with Toni when my teacher, Mrs. Susan Richards (**RN: Sorry again, I just can't resist. I love Fantastic Four!)** asked me to meet her. I motioned Toni to go on without me and went to talk to Mrs. Richards, who wanted everyone to call her Sue.

"What is it, Sue?" I asked. She smiled and picked something from her desk. It was the Gotham Times. I looked up at her in doubt.

Beaming at me, she responded, "I've got a few friends over in Gotham, who have read your work in our city's newspaper and were wondering if you would like to write some stories for them."

I looked at her as if she was mad. Before I knew it, I was jumping hysterically, "Thank you so much!" She smiled and told me that the deadline for two stories of 1 000 words each was next Friday. Once again, I thanked her and ran out the door. This was a dream come true!

I had always wanted to write for the Gotham Times and now was my chance. If only the rest of my life could be as successful…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I had given Drake to Arella, Rachel's mother, because Rachel was going out on a date with Richard. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Even though Rachel wouldn't even dare to have feelings for a guy like Richard, I still couldn't help but wonder. Why did she accept? Anyways, my other good friends, Gar and Tara, were on their own date tonight so Toni would be the only one left except Mas Menos, a Spanish dude who was Toni's cousin. Toni would be hanging out with Avery and her Spanish cousin, Mas.

I left Drake at Arella's and went home knowing that Drake was in good hands.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After I got ready into a green mini skirt along with a green tank under a green off shoulder and with green pumps on my feet, I went to open the door when I saw Roy in a white polo and jeans.

I smiled as I closed the door behind me. "Hi."

He smiled in response, "Hey, you look really great." I blushed in response.

"You do too. Why don't we get going, don't want to be late?"

He raised his eyebrow as he led me to his car. "Don't I need to meet your parents or something?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "My dad and his wife are out. My baby bro is at his friend's, so it's only me."

He smiled when he understood. Before we knew it, we were in front of the movie theatre. I stepped out of the car and allowed Roy to take my arm as he led me inside the theatre. We got our tickets for Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, got our popcorn, and went inside the theatre where everyone else was waiting. I saw Vic and Karen who were my friends in junior high, Jennie and Wally, Richard and his date….Rachel. I still couldn't believe that she would say yes to a guy like Richard. I mean I would, but why would she?

I sat in between Roy and Richard and started a loose conversation with Roy before the movie started. Once the movie started, everyone was quiet and was obviously thrilled by the movie, and how much better it was then the first. I had already watched the movie twice, making this my third time, but I didn't mind. Personally I loved the movie. Whenever I got scared, I grabbed hold onto Roy's arm who obviously beamed in triumph. However, when I did so, I felt Richard go rigid in his seat next to me. Knowing that there might be tension, I asked Roy if we could go and get popcorn. He nodded but hesitatingly and led me outside. I could feel Richard's eyes dart in my direction when I left with Roy.

When we were outside and waiting in line for popcorn, I found that this would be the appropriate time to ask Roy about Toni. When I did, he glared at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you know Toni Monetti?" I asked.

He looked at me hesitatingly and answered only this, "It didn't and wouldn't work out." With that, he left me with the popcorn back into the movie theatre. I looked at him as if he was crazy. Did he already ask Toni out? I decided to ask her once I got home. As I turned around, I bumped into….Richard?

"Richard, what are you doing here?" I asked, even though butterflies were occupying my stomach.

"Oh, I just needed to go to the restroom. Now that both of our businesses are done, want to go back in?" he asked, showing his pearly whites.

I cringed knowing that I shouldn't, as he was here with someone else and I was here with someone else. Nevertheless, I knew that I wanted to because he was RICHARD GRAYSON! I nodded and he led me to the movie theatre. As he were about to enter, he rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous to ask something. I asked him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and asked, "Hey, you know, if you're not too busy, won't to go out tomorrow night? I know this awesome restaurant in downtown and I was wondering…"

"Yes!" I said a bit too quickly and enthusiastically.

He smiled, "Great, so I'll pick you up at 7? And oh, here's my phone number in case you need to phone me…" He handed me a white sheet of paper with a number on it. I graciously took it and went inside the movie theatre right in front of Richard.

When we went inside, I could see Rachel and Roy glaring at me and Richard as we took our seats. I felt very tense throughout the rest of the movie as I sat through Roy's intense glare at Richard and Rachel's intense glare at…me? When the movie was done and I was about to leave with Roy, Rachel whispered into my ear after she took grab of my hand, "I'll drop off Drake tonight and we need to _talk_." I nodded like an idiot and followed Roy.

What happened to everyone, especially Rachel?

**Can you guys guess why Rachel is mad? Plz review and RedXStar should have her chapter up soon!**

**Until then…**

"**X and Roses Mark the Spot"**

**-RedXStar and Rosefire**


	6. Chapter 6

**RedXStar here. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six 

When Roy reached my house, he stopped the car and waited impatiently for me to get out of the car. When I was about to thank him and lean over to give him a peck on the cheek, he started the car and almost ran me over, but just barely missed. I snorted, not knowing what to except from guys these days. I ran into the house and called out, "Dad! Ryan! Anyone home?"

When no one answered, I realized that no one came back yet. I skipped up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door afterwards. Slipping into the bathroom, I stripped off my clothing and got into a tank and pj pants. When I finished, I landed on the bed, and phoned Toni. What Roy said earlier this evening about Toni really bothered me much, so I decided to call her.

"Hello?" I said into the phone when I could hear breathing on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Kor." I smiled when I heard Toni's voice.

"Hey, Tonia Argent Monetti, how are you doing, girl?" I was in such a happy mood that Richard asked me out.

"Great. How was the movie?"

I frowned at her lack of enthusiasm, "Great. Hey, I asked Roy about you."

Silence had befallen between us before Toni said, "What did he say?"

"All he said was that it would not and didn't work or something like that. Why?"

She inhaled deeply before saying, "He knows, Kori."

I raised my eyebrow but Toni wouldn't know of course, "He knows what?"

"About Avery." I gasped when Toni said that. Roy knew about Avery. Why didn't she tell me earlier? I was about to say something when she continued, "He asked me four months ago and I eagerly said yes. However, when I said that if he minded that I had a kid, he went ballistic. He told me that he wouldn't date whores who date guys just to get inside their pants."

I widened my eyes when I heard this over the phone. Roy thought Toni was a whore? He knew about Avery. He asked her out before? How could that idiot have mistaken Toni for a whore! I was about to say something when I heard the doorbell ring. Sighing deeply into the receiver, I said, "Hey Toni, I think Rae's here with Drake. Do you mind if I call you later?"

I heard her sigh, "Sure. Bye." Then she hanged up. I got up from my bed and skipped down the stairs. I really wanted to see Drake after all this trouble but I really didn't want to see Rachel. When I opened the door, I looked at her who in turn was growling at me.

Instantly I grabbed Drake from her hands and remarked, "I hope you don't mind. I wouldn't want him to learn anything _bad_ from you."

Her gaze softened as she asked if she could come in and talk to me. I said yes immediately and I lead her to the living room. There I sat right across from her on the sofa. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Rachel lowered her head and looked at the floor. She mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it. I asked her, "Excuse me?"

Then she looked up and said, "I think I've fallen in love."

I looked at her in disbelief when she said this. Rachel falling in love? That was as unlikely as Wally losing a race at track. "Who is it? Gar?"

When I mentioned Gar's name, she looked puzzled. I looked at her in shock. Could she really be that dense? Gar loved her ever since he set eyes on her. Sure he was dating Tara, but that was to only make Rachel jealous.

"No….it's…" she started but trailed off. I glared at her which made her continue, "Richard."

My eyes widened when she said those words. Richard? She loved Richard? I tried to fight back tears that were forming in my eyes but Rachel didn't see.

I let her continue, "I don't know how I managed to fall for him. It's so unlikely for a girl like me to fall in love with a high school sweetheart." I scrunched my eyes when I saw Rachel. Sweetheart? What happened to the real Rachel I know? "Then when he asked me out to go out with him tonight…"

"He asked you out?" I couldn't help but ask because Richard asked me out.

She nodded, "He asked me out to a restaurant in downtown on Sunday evening. He couldn't go tomorrow because he said he was busy with some friends."

Then it struck me. Richard was a playboy. Obviously, he never had interest in me. I was just one of his toys which he dumped a week later when he found another one. "Cool."

This shocked Rachel. She asked, "You're not mad?"

"Why should I be?" I asked, trying to look real.

"I thought that you had a crush on him and it might…" I raised my hand for her to stop.

I simply shook my head, "That crush is over. And if you don't mind, I have got some things to do for next week, so if you don't mind…"

Rachel nodded and as she went out the door, she asked me to phone her on Sunday to help her choose what to wear. I tried to smile when I said yes but it was terribly hard to. I ran up the stairs with Drake already fallen asleep in my arms. I laid him down in his crib and watch him peacefully sleep for a few minutes.

Then for the rest of the night, I did something that I hadn't done ever since my mother died when I was four….I cried.

**Like it? Even though in this chapter, I made Richard seem like a womanizer, trust me he changes. **

**Please review and Rosefire will be up with her chapter ASAP.**

"**X and Roses Mark the Spot"**

**-RedXStar and Rosefire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosefire here. Hey, sorry for the lateness. I was on holidays!!! Anyways, this will be the second last chapter. Sniffles, sniffles. Anyways, you will find out something very surprising in this chapter, so please read it!! Then review, okay??**

Chapter Seven

I thought I had done pretty well avoiding the subject of Richard the entire weekend, other than my crying and emotional breakdown on Friday night. I cancelled the date with him on Saturday, and spent the rest of my weekend on my story for creative writing and my two news article for Gotham Times. I didn't talk to anyone or see anyone, other than family and my precious Drake.

I had thought that I would do just fine this week, but it all changed when I was in biology class. Biology class was my least favourite subject, so I was glad when I was called to the principal's office. I gathered my books and rushed to the office. On my way there, I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. What is Dad was sick? How about Ryan? How about Drake? When I thought of Drake, I quickened my pace and found myself in the office very quickly.

When I saw the principal and the look on her face, I assumed the worst and received the worst. "What happened, Miss March?"

Miss March looked at me and shook her head in sympathy, "Drake."

My eyes widened and I felt shivers down my spine. "What about Drake?" I exclaimed.

"He's in the hospital. He had trouble breathing and he lost conscious. We think it might have to do with his…"

"No, it can't be! They said that it would be alright!!" I exclaimed as I thought as I was going to faint. But this wasn't the time to faint. I asked, "Can I leave now, Miss March?"

Miss March nodded and gestured with my hands to hurry. I thanked her and ran out of the school to my silver Volvo. I jumped in and sped to Lifeline Hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I waited impatiently in the doctor's office as I waited for my doctor, Miss Roth or Arella. I kept on looking outside if she was coming. Why couldn't she hurry? The minute I stepped into the hospital and asked for Drake, I was ushered into Arella's office and was told to stay here. It was already ten minutes and she still hasn't come. I was about to get up and find her myself when she came in herself.

She sat down and said, "Kori, please calm down. Drake is in critical condition and it will only make it worse if you are frantic."

"What do you mean critical condition? What's wrong with my baby?" I yelled as I threw my hands onto her desk with a thud.

Arella still looked calm when she said, "Drake's Eisenmenger's syndrome still acting again. His…"

I interrupted her with haste, "His heart is too big on one side putting a terrible strain on his lungs. I know, but I thought the surgery that he had five months already…"

This time she interrupted me, "Didn't work. The only way to save him is to get him a lung and heart transplant."

My eyes widened, "But isn't he too young?"

She shook her head, "We are trying this experiment where young children are getting transplants and it already worked on ten children. I think Drake should be fine, if he gets the right donor."

I cocked my head in desperation, "Where are we going to get a donor in time?"

She remained silent before asking me, "How about Delilah's organs?"

I never thought that she would touch her spot again. I turned my head away to hide the tears that were already rushing down my cheek. Delilah Anders was Drake's twin, but died three months ago because she had rheumatic fever. She had magnificent ebony black hair with hazel eyes, Xavier's eyes. I had donated Delilah's organs to charity, because I knew that it would help someone else live.

Arella said, "Delilah would be happy if she could help her brother survive, Kori."

I looked at her in exasperation. What should I do? My son was dying, but would I really let his sister's organs inside of him? I finally answered, "All right."

---------------------------------------------

Two hours later I found myself sitting outside the operation room, waiting for Arella to come out and say the operation was successful. She said it would take six hours. I waited, not allowing myself to be one minute away from Drake. As I was about to read a magazine, I saw Toni in the distance with Avery in her arms with…I squinted my eyes to see who was by her side. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Roy. I stood up and waited for them to come to me.

Toni said, "Is Drake ok? We came as soon as we heard."

I asked, "Who told you?"

"Your dad," she replied. I smiled, knowing that my father would tell anyone he could think of. However, when I looked at Roy in suspicion, Toni answered my question.

"After Roy dropped you off and after you talked to me on Friday night, Roy called me and apologized. We met together and we haven't been separable ever since." Toni beamed as she looked at Roy, who gave her a peck on the cheek and gave a kiss on Avery's forehead.

Roy then looked at me and said, "How's Drake?"

I sighed, "They still got four hours left to go and no one has come out."

Toni then asked, "How's Richard doing?"

I raised my eyebrow then I remembered that I told her about the date. "I cancelled because he was going out with Rachel. Didn't she tell you?"

Toni shook her head, "In fact, she didn't call and wasn't on MSN at all this weekend. What happened between you two?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Hey, can you get me a drink of water? I haven't drunken anything all day."

Roy said, "I'll take care of that." He left us to be and rushed down the hallway, towards the cafeteria.

Toni looked at me and asked, "How are you coping? With Delilah's organs being in Drake and all?"

I looked at her sceptically, but finally said, "I don't know."

------------------------------------------------

Slowly, one by one, everyone came to the hospital. First, Dad and Ryan came. Dad said that Cornelia was busy with her flower shop. I rolled my eyes when I heard that; go figure. Then Wally, Jennie, Vic, and Karen came with bouquets of flowers. Finally, Rachel came with Gar, which I found surprising. They hooked up last night after Rachel's date with Richard. She said that Richard never liked her that way, just as a friend. I found it surprising when I wasn't happy of the news. Tara had been cheating on Gar with Rachel's ex, Malcolm, so Gar asked Rachel out.

It had already been four hours when Arella came outside and took off her gloves. Everyone looked at her desperately, especially me. She shook her head and hung her head down. My eyes widened when I was about to scream when she said, "He made it."

I felt shivers up my spine when I screamed in joy. Everyone hugged each other and we all were like a punch of hyenas with our happiness. As Drake had to compensate with his new organs, Arella suggested that he stay at the hospital for a week. I gladly accepted.

I had missed everyday of school that week, but my teachers didn't mind. That was an advantage of going to Chloe Carlson High. However, I was inseparable with my son. I had never left his tiny bed, not for a minute.

When Rachel came in one day, she said, "Richard never liked me." I rolled my eyes and made a comment saying that she already said that. However, after I said that, I felt dizzy and as if my eyes were droopy.

Rachel replied, "He just wanted to meet to talk about…" I didn't hear the rest of the sentence because I blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------

I woke up and found out that I fainted because of dehydration. Afterwards, I, Ryan, and Dad took shifts looking after Drake. And I got more to eat and drink.

A week had passed and good news came when Arella told me that I could take Drake home. I whispered into his ear, "Let's go home."

When we arrived home, I said to my son, "Now Delilah will always be a part of you, Drake."

The following week went back to schedule as I went back to school and got back to schoolwork. I got an A on my creative writing assignment and my news articles were published in one of that week's editions. In fact, I got a job with Gotham Times and I got a wage of $60.00 a week. Not to mention that I went back to work at Nike's. Everyone there gave me congratulations on my son's recovery.

Even throughout all this happiness and relief, I felt something missing. I spent all week thinking about it. But then I realized that even though he must have known through Vic and the others, Richard didn't bother to visit me and Drake.

**Like it? Surprised eh? Anyways, RedXStar should have the last chapter up soon and we might have a sequel, but it all depends on how many reviews we get. RedXStar wants a minimum of 25 reviews for this story. However, don't count on the fact if we get 25 reviews that we would write a sequel. We will do on our comfort and time. **

"**X and Roses Mark the Spot"**

**-RedXStar and Rosefire**


	8. Chapter 8

**RedXStar here. Last chapter, oh no! Anyways, I'm gonna cry now because this is the last chapter….Crying….still crying….okay done crying. **

**Anyways, I want to say thank you to all who reviewed and a big thank you to ****'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' who helped me with this story. THANK YOU!!!**

**Anyways, please enjoy the last chapter!!**

Chapter Eight

Walking slowly through the maze of tombstones, I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come. It was two months since I came here and I already had a lot of things to tell to my deceased family. I finally came to the two tombstones that I wanted to see.

**Luanne Anders**

**May 15, 1975 – May 21, 1992**

**Loving Wife**

**Wonderful Mother**

**Adoring Friend**

and

**Delilah London Anders**

**April 6, 2007 – July 25, 2007**

**Loving Daughter**

**Glorious Sister**

**Beautiful Niece**

**Fantastic Granddaughter**

I smiled when I laid two bouquets of white roses on each of their tombstones. I was about to talk to my family when I heard say, "Makes us wonder if they're doing fine, eh?"

I whisked around and saw…Richard? He was standing there as the rain was making his hair dripping with water. I snapped, "What do you care?"

I turned around and was shocked when he sighed before answering, "I know about Delilah and Drake, Kori."

My eyes widened. Obviously he would know but how did he know about Delilah? I turned around and asked, "Who told…"

He interrupted me, "Rachel." I was seethed with anger. That traitor! Hormones had made her a traitor! He simply said, "I forced her to. You know that I asked Rachel out that Sunday right?"

How could I forget? "Yes."

"Well," he continued, "I just asked her out to find out about _you_."

"Me?" I asked, gawking at him. He asked Rachel out to find about me? I didn't know how to feel. Honoured? Happy?

He nodded, "There's something about you that made me want to spend my whole life with you. I really think you are the one, but I needed Rachel to check that for me. And when Rachel told me about you, Kori, I made my decision final. You were the one made for me."

I looked at him in shock. Did he really mean that? Was I to trust an ex-playboy's words? "Was that why you…"

He finished for me, "Broke up with Barbara, yes."

I looked at him in still shock, but surely didn't know what to say. I looked down when Richard grabbed my chin, tilted it up and captured my lips into his. I didn't know what to do at first, but I felt myself sink into it. When we broke up, I looked into his cerulean eyes. "I love you Richard."

He smiled at me before grabbing me to his chest, "I love you because you are from the stars." I could get used to this.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Thank you," I heartily accepted the gifts, with Richard by my side. It was a month later and I and Richard was a couple. Today was the day when I gave a party for Drake's successful transplant. I smiled as I gave my Uncle Galfore a hug. I looked over to my right where everyone was having a blast.

I held Richard's hand tightly when I saw who was coming in next. Koma and Xavier were coming in with their Sunday best and with a gift in their hands. Koma gave me a kiss on my cheek, which startled me beyond belief. Koma left to join the party when Xavier whispered into my ear, "Can we talk?"

I looked at him hesitatingly, and then at Richard. He looked as if he had heard and gave me a reassuring nod. I looked back at Xavier and said, "Sure."

We went in the backyard to get some privacy. It was a beautiful night with the stars dancing around the bright, glowing moon. Silence had befallen us and I was very uncomfortable.

Finally he said, "How's he doing?"

I answered, "Fine."

He looked at me straight in the eye and asked, "How are you doing?"

Once again, I answered, "Fine."

He nodded as if for assurance. He looked at the moon and said, "I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrow, "For what?"

"For not being capable for commitment." I allowed him to continue, "I was just so scared when I found out about Delilah and Drake. I couldn't handle two kids, so I just turned you off. But it seems you coped just fine without me." I knew what he meant.

"Yeah…" I trailed off looking at the night sky.

He finally said, "Richard will do a lot better job than me. You deserve him Kori. And I won't do anything that will prevent you from having your happy ending." With that, he gave me a peck on my cheek before leaving me in my garden. I put my hand on my cheek in shock. I stayed that way until Richard came to the garden.

He sat down beside me and asked, "How did it go?"

I shook out of my daze and answered, "Fine. He just said that he was sorry for being scared of commitment. And…" I looked up at him with a sigh, "he said I was lucky to have you."

Richard smiled widely and answered, "Where's the doubt in that? Aren't you lucky to have me?"

I chucked before putting my head into his neck, "Definitely."

Brushing a hair from my face, he kissed my forehead, "I love you Kori because you are from the stars."

I chuckled again, "I love you too." And I knew that it would stay that way for a long time.

**END**

**Oh my god! I'm done! I hoped you loved my ending. Honestly, I don't think this story needs a sequel. So I'm just gonna go on and write another chapter story, okay? **

**I have a couple of ideas so vote on which you like better…**

_**Xavier Redd comes back to Jump from Gotham after two years to find his best friend, Kori Anders, in the clutches of Richard Grayson. Can Xavier win back his best friend and secret love? He will do anything it takes even if it means changing who he is and his image…**_

**OR**

_**People accuse Kori whether she always thinks life as a worry free life. What people don't know is that she has a smile to hide her worries and truths of the past. Can Kori get people to realize that she also has had a harsh life? With the help of her best guy friends, Xavier and Richard, she thinks she can and at the same time, she has to choose between X and Richard…**_

**Please tell me in your review!! Please review!!!**

"**X and Roses Mark the Spot"**

**-RedXStar and Rosefire**


End file.
